Pig
Pigs are neutral mobs that live in Pig Houses. Pigs are humanoid-like with a hunched posture, and they wear grass skirts as their default clothing. Attacking a pig will aggravate it and all nearby pigs. Pigs drop 1 Meat or 1 Pig Skin upon death. They respawn from their houses 4 days after they have been killed. They are considered innocent creatures and killing one adds 3 points to the player's naughtiness level, which can cause Krampus to appear. Pigs will eat almost any Food lying on the ground. If a Pig eats a Vegetable , Fruit or Petals either off the ground or received from the player, it will produce a pile of Manure , which it can do every 15 seconds. This makes them one of the main sources of Manure in the game. Pigs will also eat Cooked Mandrakes left on the ground, leaving a pile of Manure and triggering the Mandrake's knock-out effect, which puts everyone nearby to sleep until the next day. Feeding a pig any Meats , Eggs or meat-based food (even Pig Skins and Slurper Pelts ) will cause the pig to follow and help the player for (meat food hunger points × 19.2 seconds), up to 2.5 game days. For example, feeding a Morsel to a pig will cause the pig to follow the player for half a game day. If the Pig is aggressive towards the player, this will cause it to stop attacking. At full moon or after eating 4 pieces of Monster Foods ( ), they will turn into Werepigs and after eating any food in sight will attack the player or other mobs. The Werepig will fall asleep after 4 game hours of being a Werepig or the start of the next day, whichever comes first. It is possible to attack following pigs by Ctrl-clicking on them. Upon attacking the following pig, the pig may attack back once, but will still stay friends with the player. They take two blasts from the Ice Staff to be frozen. Pigs, followers or wild ones, may be healed with any healing items. They will not die by darkness, starving or toxic food. Behavior Friendly pigs will increase the player's sanity immensely when they are near the player; however, they will try to keep some distance unless they are sleeping or chopping trees. Pigs are only temporary followers, and when their loyalty time is about to expire, they will display a "hungry" animation, in which they pout and rub their bellies. Feeding the pig again at this point will reset its loyalty time. If loyalty time runs out and the player doesn't feed the pigs more meat, they will return to their respective homes or wander around if they're homeless. Following Pigs can be used to assist in combat. Simply issuing an attack command on the target, but then backing off without actually engaging the target, will send following Pigs to attack. This can be used to hunt neutral animals or kill hostile mobs without endangering the player. However, Pigs will attack all monsters, including Spiders, Tentacles, and Treeguards on sight, and there is no way to get them to stop fighting. Pigs can also be employed to chop down trees. To make them chop trees, the player must hit any tree with an axe once. Pigs will keep chopping trees until the player runs a short distance away. If they cause a Treeguard to spawn, the Treeguard will attack them. Free Pigs go back to their houses at dusk, while befriended and homeless Pigs become anxious and start to uncontrollably run around in search for light, as they fear the darkness. The player should quickly provide a light source such as a Torch or a Campfire in order to calm befriended Pigs. Once it is night, the Pigs will sleep beside the light source provided. In winter, Pigs will not sleep but will instead stay awake around the fire with normal dusk dialogue, while displaying a scared animation. At night, if Pigs are not asleep yet, and Spiders or Batilisks are nearby, following Pigs will chase and attack them regardless of light level. After killing the targets, the Pigs will retreat back to a light source. Unfortunately, while fighting Spiders, the combat will cause a snowball effect, and other Spiders in the area will attack the Pigs. Both parties will continue to fight until one of the groups is wiped out. Any dropped meat or skin will be eaten by both parties during and after combat unless the player wishes to risk going into the battlefield to retrieve the items. Apparel Pigs can wear headgear items . Clicking on a Pig with a headgear item will equip it on the Pig, even when the Pig is asleep. The Pig will wear it and use it as armor. Notice that players cannot take the items back directly. A new item can be given to a Pig already wearing an item, which will return the original item to the player. However, without exchanging items, the original item can only be retrieved by killing the Pig. The Football Helmet and Thulecite Crown reduce the physical damage taken for the Pigs. The durability is drained if the Pig gets damaged. Usually, the only way to get hats back from Pigs without killing them is to replace it with another hat, as fighting the Pig will break it before the Pig dies. But Frogs can make them drop a given hat too. The Pigs can also wear the Miner Hat; while wearing it, they will provide light and not panic during dusk, while also preventing other pigs from panicking. Tips and tricks *If you have enough Monster Meat (raw, cooked or jerky), you can get better drops by killing Werepigs instead. Give one Monster Meat to a pig and lead it out of the Pig Village. Then give him 3 more Monster Meats. You also don't get naughtiness for killing Werepigs. However, other pigs may attack you until completely transformed because the pig isn't a Werepig when transforming. *A convenient way to convert a stack of Petals and almost any food into Manure is just to leave the stack laying on the ground near Pig Houses, Pigs will convert it to Manure over time all by themselves. *To gain maximum sanity from friendly pigs the character must get very close to them - it is possible when they are busy chopping trees or sleeping, or by trying to give them anything. The player can push pigs around while they're asleep, which is useful to group them close together to gain maximum benefit from multiple auras. Another way is to make a corner out of walls and trap a friendly pig(s) in it. *A brigade of pigs can quickly turn large Evergreen areas into Logs and Pine Cones, and occasionally, Treeguards. *If there's a brigade of pigs near tier 3 Spider Dens or Spider Queen, you can just befriend a pig and send it to kill the Spider Dens or Spider Queen , when the pig is attacked, other pigs will help it so you just need wait to get the loots. *As mentioned earlier, allied pigs will not sleep near a fire during winter which can become problematic for players needing to boost their sanity. It is possible to overcome this issue by herding an allied pig into a corner and standing behind them. If done correctly, the pig will remain stuck while the player remains near enough to gain a sanity boost the same as they would if the pig were sleeping and unaware. Pig Names Random names are given to pigs, along with those spawning from player-made Pig Houses. They can be viewed by mousing over the pig (and holding the Shift key if it isn't friendly). A pig's name will change once it respawns from a Pig House after dying. Possible pig names:'' ' * Aemilian, Alex, Alia, Anatasius, Anthemius, Antonius, Arcadius, Augustus, Aurelian, Avitus * Bacon, Bagel, Balbinus, Brice, Barley, Basiliscus, Berry, Biscuit, Brook, Brownie, Bug, Butters, Bryce * Cabbage, Caligula, Caracalla, Carinus, Carus, Cheddar, Chip, Claudius, Clover, Coco, Commodus, Constans, Constantine, Constantius, Corey, Crabby, Custard * Didius, Diocletian, Domitian, Doughnut, Dumpling * Eggbert, Eggy, Elagabalus, Eugene * Florian * Galba, Galerius, Gallienus, Geta, Glycerius, Gordian, Gouda, Graham, Gratian * Hadrian, Hamilton, Hamms, Honorius, Hostilian * Jamie, Jeff, Jerky, Joannes, Joe, Jovian, Julian, Ju-lian, Julius, Justin, Justinian * Kelly, Kevin, Kiwi * Leo, Libius, Licinius, Lucius * Majorian, Marcian, Marcrinus, Marcus, Matt, Maurice, Maxentius, Maximian, Maximinus, Mickey, Moon Pie, Mr.P * Nacho, Nero, Nerva, Numerian * Oatey, Oinkey, Olive, Olybrius, Otho * Pepper, Pertinax, Petronius, Philip, Pickles, Porkbun, Porkins, Porky, Probus, Puffin, Pumpkin, Pupienus * Quintillus * Reuben, Romulus * Salty, Septmius, Severus, Smelly * Tacitus, Tater, Tatham, Theodosius, Tiberius, Titus, Trajan, Trebonianus, Truffle, Tuna, Twinkie * Valens, Valentinian, Valerian, Vespasian, Vetriano, Vitellius * Waffle, Weiner, Wiggles * Zeno Quotes '''When close to' *YOU BACK OFF! *STAY AWAY! *THAT MY SPACE. *TOO CLOSE! Battlecries *I KILL NOW! *RAAAWR! *YOU GO SMASH! When eating *YUM! *I EAT FOOD! *ME HUNGRY! *TIME FOR FOOD! Receiving an item *WHAT YOU GOT? *BETTER BE GOOD. Allied *I LOVE FRIEND. *I FOLLOW! *YOU IS GOOD. *YOU FRIEND. When fighting Spiders *NO LIKE SPIDER! *SCARY SPIDER! *SPIDER BAD! When chopping Trees *SMASH MEAN TREE! *KILL TREE! *I PUNCH TREE! Day ending *HOME! HOME! *HOME TIME! Around light *SCARY. *WHERE IS SUN? *STAY NEAR FIRE. *NO LIKE DARK. *FIRE IS GOOD. Eating a Hatching Tallbird Egg *Mmm. Beaky. Removed *YOU NOT PIG. *UGLY MONKEY MAN. *YOU HAS MEAT? *I sure showed him! Other Pigs Pig King :Main Article: Pig King The Pig King can be found on a patch of Wooden Flooring surrounded by eight Obelisks, four big and four small, or Pig Torches, next to several Pig Houses. It will give the player Gold Nuggets in exchange for suitable objects or certain Meats. Guardian Pig Main Article: Guardian Pig Guardian Pigs spawn around Pig Torches and are hostile to any and every mob except other pig guards and some passive mobs. They have no houses, so being near them on a full moon is '''''much more dangerous than regular pigs. They are also a bit stronger than normal pigs and cannot be befriended. Guardian Pigs near a Pig King will tolerate the character's presence. Werepig :Main Article: Werepig Werepigs were pigs originally. After consuming 4 pieces of Health damaging meats or wandering outside while it's a full moon, pigs will transform into Werepigs. They are incredibly hostile to all mobs, and will attack on sight if there is nothing left on the ground to consume. Note that they will stop to eat anything left on the ground, including seeds, rot and other vegetables. Trivia *Pigs are referred to as "Pig Men" in the game files, but this label is never seen in-game, as the Pigs are referred to by their name. However, when Wolfgang examines a lit up pighouse while it's night, he will say, "Hey! Come out here, pig man!" *Pigs used to pick up any food left lying on the ground at first sight. This made it difficult for players to take on enemies with their pig friends and still get the meaty loot, so now there is a short delay before pigs recognize and eat any recently dropped food items. *Pigs will eat any food item on the ground, including Hatching Tallbird Eggs, Powdercakes, and Rot. **Pigs will not lose health from consuming Monster Foods or Red Caps. *There are no pig names that start with the letters I, U, Y, or X. *The pigs punching down trees may be a reference to Minecraft, in which punching down trees is the first thing the player should do, and that there are also Pigmen (which are unimplemented), though there are Zombie Pigmen. *Pigs seem to have many Roman Names, such as 'Augustus', 'Constantine', 'Quintillus', 'Nero' and 'Romulus'. *In previous updates, Pigs used to talk more often, saying things along the lines of "You not pig" and "Ugly monkey man" when referring to Wilson. These lines have since been removed. *Pigs used to panic if given any non-fire light source before All's Well That Maxwell. Bugs *Sometimes, picking up food while a Pig is eating results in a game crash. *Pigs can walk on water. *At night, Pigs in their houses will sometimes talk as if they weren't. For instance, they will talk about how much they dislike darkness, and when hostile mobs wander near, they'll make their usual fight chatter. *If you built a Pig House near the ocean, occasionally, they will (re)spawn on the ocean. *Pigs have also been known to "moonwalk". Gallery Sleeping-pig-2.jpg|A sleeping Pig after a night of being a Werepig (who also appears to be talking in his sleep) Pig no.jpg|Pig refusing food after being given 1 berry Frozen Pig.jpg|Frozen Pig Happy Pig.jpg|A Pig follower doing a happy dance. Pig Night Follower.jpg|Pig following Wolfgang at dusk. Sleeping Pigs.png|Pigs sleeping around a fire; one is awake and looks frightened. Pigmenforest.jpg|Pigmen cutting down a whole forest. Entourage.png|Pigs chattering and following Wilson. One of them is hungry and will soon leave if not fed more meat. Capture.png|A Pig wearing a Football Helmet Trapped that mofo.jpg|Trapping a friendly Pig in a corner will allow the player to remain near enough to gain a sanity boost. Category:Animals Category:Mobs Category:Hunchbacks Category:Sanity Boost Category:Followers Category:Neutral Creatures